


ninety nine

by kopi_luwak



Series: 1050 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC like woah, let's think that midorima's little sister's name is mayu lel, maap ini jadinya agak ancur dalam membangun feelz, penistaan midorima shintarou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Mah, aku ingin jadi cewek."</em> — Midorima Shintarou, 16, masokis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninety nine

**Author's Note:**

> AMPUNI HAMBA INI PENISTAAN BANGET OTL  
> MAAFKAN SAYA SOALNYA SERI 1050 BUKAN SERI PENUH ANGST OTZ  
> ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;w;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
> btw ini ar dimana keluarga midorima adalah keluarga religius, dan dimana semuanya dinistakan #heh ada depictions of violence sih cuma ga graphic lol
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

Itu mereka berdua, bermain catur jepang bersama di antara kesepian dan bunyi klak-klak yang sesekali mengudara, dengan sore hari yang memunculkan jejak oranye dalam tirai putih yang berterbangan di samping mereka—meski mereka tak peduli, terfokus dengan langkah selanjutnya dan senyum penuh rasa kuasa dari salah satu pihak tiap dia melangkahkan pionnya, dan seseorang dari mereka memecahnya, menimbulkan distraksi dari permainan dan yang ditanya menahan rajanya di udara.

Yang ditanya—Akashi Seijuurou—mempertahankan posisinya, namun bola matanya sedikit naik, menatap dia yang bertanya. “Kamu memecah aliran permainan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas, Shintarou,” namun, dia tetap meletakkan rajanya di tempat yang dia tuju semula, dan melanjutkan, “Kamu mau mengalahkanku dengan melakukan trik curang, ya?”

“Aku nggak pernah curang, nanodayo,” Dia yang bertanya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan-kiri-maha-kuasa-nya yang senantiasa berlapis perban, dan dia—Midorima Shintarou—mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan (mungkin dengan niat sedikit menggoda) Akashi. “Aku cuma mau tanya. Jadi, bagaimana?”

Lelaki bermata heterokrom itu tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan permainannya, menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan ia jadikan alas untuk dagunya, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arahnya dan bertanya, “Tentang apa?”

Midorima menghela nafas. “Jangan pura-pura lupa, Akashi.”

“Tidak, sungguh, maksudmu apa?”

“Jika kau terus lupa, silakan kau khawatirkan peringkat bertahanmu yang sebentar lagi akan beralih,” dan meski Akashi mencurigainya soal dia akan berbuat curang, tapi toh ia membalas tatapan itu, “Akan sekali saja kuingatkan, dan lain kali tidak,” ucapnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, “Soal hadiahku kemarin, apa kau merawatnya dengan baik?”

“Oh,” Binar dalam mata heterokrom itu sedikit meredup, “Aku membunuhnya.”

Kedua mata Midorima melebar, namun hanya untuk sejenak, karena selanjutnya, dia telah mengarahkan tangannya menuju pionnya, bersiap untuk melangkahkan pikirannya menuju ke tempat yang lebih jauh, dan di antara desau angin dan angin oranye, yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah bunyi klak-klak dari pion yang bergesekan dengan papan.

Keheningan terus berlanjut sementara mereka terus bertukar strategi tanpa berkata-kata, dan Midorima membuka mulutnya, mencoba memperjelas situasi—kadang, kesalahan ceroboh dari _apa pun_ membuat Akashi berakhir membunuh mereka (dan meski dia tak sudi mengakuinya, dia tak ingin Akashi ketahuan dan dilarikan ke psikiater. Jangan.), “Bagaimana bisa?” tanyanya, namun matanya terfokus pada gerakan sang lawan. “Anak kucing itu telah berbuat salah padamu?”

“Tidak,” jawabnya, namun seperti juga Midorima, Akashi pun tidak menatap matanya, hanya terfokus pada bidak-bidak segilima yang tersebar dalam berbagai tempat di atas papan, “Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membunuhnya. Aku hanya tidak sengaja,” Akashi melanjutkan, dan sama sekali tak tersenyum di saat dia telah menangkap raja Midorima. _Skak._

“Kamu tahu sekali aku suka kucing—meski aku lebih suka anjing karena mereka lebih penurut,” matanya tertuju pada jemari Midorima yang memindahkan pion-pionnya untuk melindungi sang raja, “Dia berjalan-jalan, dan aku sedang bersantai di tempat tidurku. Saat aku hendak turun mengambil minum, aku merasa menginjak sesuatu,” dia tertawa, “Dan kakiku terasa hangat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Begitu kulihat, ternyata aku telah membelah kucing itu menjadi dua.”

Midorima menolak membayangkan rupa anak kucing itu. “Lalu?”

“Jangan salah paham, Shintarou,” Akashi memindahkan pion terakhir, dan membuat satu gerakan terakhir, “Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membunuhnya.” _Skakmat._

Midorima menatap Akashi, terus-menerus, sampai ia tidak terlalu sadar bahwa Akashi telah berada di depan pintu, secara implisit menyuruhnya untuk membereskan bidak-bidak yang berceceran, “Sampai sekarang, jika aku mengingatnya, perasaan menyesal itu terus ada dan aku terus teringat akan kamu.”

Pintu tertutup, dan yang tersisa di sana adalah pemandangan yang sama, dan Midorima Shintarou yang terpaku.

* * *

 

_“Mah, aku ingin jadi cewek.”_

* * *

 

Shintarou bersiap membuka pintu, namun pintu telah terbuka dan adiknya tersenyum di baliknya, mengucapkan selamat datang dengan sopan, seperti seharusnya keluarga Midorima bersikap. Shintarou mengangguk sedikit seraya membalasnya, lalu berbagai macam perasaan memaksa untuk membawanya langsung ke kamarnya. Bersembunyi.

Namun sang adik terus mengikutinya, “Kak, pulang telat lagi? Ada apa?”

Shintarou mendecak, “Nggak ada apa-apa.”

Adiknya setengah berlari untuk mendahului langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menghentikannya dari bergerak dan dia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan sikunya. “Main _shogi_ lagi sama Seijuurou-san, ya?” tanyanya, dan sedetik kemudian, dia berubah menjadi seorang adik manis lagi saat pintu terbuka lagi dan kedua orangtuanya datang.

Midorima Shintarou terpaku.

Bukan soal benar-salahnya, namun cara adiknya memanggil Akashi.

_Kamu kok bisa manggil dia pakai namanya, sementara aku sendiri masih harus pakai marganya?_

Akashi memang tetangga sebelah mereka, dan mereka bermain sejak kecil, dia, Akashi, dan sang adik—dan satu-satunya hal yang dia iri dari sang adik adalah caranya memanggil Akashi. Titik.

“Jadi, sudah bisa meraih kemenangan?”

Dia menghela nafas pendek, dan berjalan pergi menjauhi sang adik. “Bodo ah, jangan dekat-dekat.”

Dan pintu kamarnya tertutup, setengah terbanting.

* * *

 

 _“Mamah pernah nanya aku ‘kan apa keinginanku yang belum terwujud_?”

* * *

 

Seorang anak kecil seusianya membawa sebuah papan yang asing tidak asing baginya dan mendekatinya dengan tatapan datar.

“Kamu tahu cara main catur ini?” tanyanya.

Kebingungan, dia mengangguk.

Anak merah itu tersenyum kecil.

“Kalau begitu, ayo main sama aku.”

* * *

 

_“Aku tahu mamah (dan ayah) nggak bakalan setuju, dan lagi, bisa-bisa aku juga dibuang dari daftar keanggotaan keluarga Midorima, tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh, kalau aku bisa, aku mau jadi cewek. Titik.”_

* * *

 

Sejak kecil, Shintarou sering main bersama tetangga sebelah yang seperti calonnya orang yang punya MKTB—Masa Kecil Tidak Bahagia—sejak pertemuan pertama mereka edisi main catur dengan peraturan yang sedikit berbeda dan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang meski dia tidak bisa baca, dia tahu cara mainnya, dan meski tidak satu sekolah, Shintarou (diam-diam) kagum sama dia yang selalu mengalahkannya.

Shintarou tidak pernah kalah kalau soal main catur itu di lingkungan keluarganya (dan orang seusianya) dan hanya dia yang bisa mengalahkannya. Telak.

Orang itu—yang dua minggu kemudian baru dia ketahui namanya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou—selalu tertawa saat mengalahkannya, dan dia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan bersumpah untuk mengalahkannya lain kali, meski sampai sekarang pun, yang tertawa penuh kemenangan hanyalah Akashi seorang.

* * *

 

 _“Aku bukan banci, dan aku tahu aku masih cowok tulen_ — _cuma, aku pingin jadi cewek biar dapet restu mamah suka sama dia.”_

* * *

 

Dari dulu, seringkali, ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya, dan jemari lembutnya mengelus kepalanya dengan kasih sayang, menasihatinya dengan berbagai macam, dan itu adalah sebuah malam yang tenang ketika ibunya memintanya untuk datang padanya dan melakukan kebiasaan yang nyaris menjadi sebuah ritual untuk mereka, “Shintarou-kun, di dunia ini, laki-laki diciptakan untuk melengkapi dan dilengkapi seorang gadis pilihan Tuhan, dan itu memang sudah takdir bagi laki-laki dan perempuan untuk saling melengkapi.” Dan dia, dengan mata yang mengerjap kebingungan, pada akhirnya terdiam dan mengangguk, meski dalam hati kecilnya, dia selalu bertanya apakah suatu saat dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis.

Buat orangtuanya—terutama ibunya—lelaki hanya ada untuk dilengkapi oleh seorang gadis, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, seperti pasangan hitam-putih yin dan yang, dan tidak ada tempat untuk keabnormalan, yang menurutnya hanyalah perbedaan preferensi, namun pada akhirnya, penolakannya pun tidak bisa dia suarakan dengan baik.

Shintarou kecil sering bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang gadis dan seorang dokter di masa depan, namun saat dia melihat satu bab dalam pelajaran biologi kelas teratas sekolah dasar, dia tahu salah satu mimpi terbesarnya sudah hilang, menjadi debu, dipaksa karam.

Dia bukan seorang lelaki yang berjiwa gadis, dia hanya ingin menjadi gadis agar dia bisa menyukai orang yang telah merebut paksa hatinya secara bebas.

Kebiasaan ibunya untuk menasihati Shintarou yang berbaring sementara kepalanya berada pada pangkuannya berganti semenjak Shintarou memasuki usia pubertas, dan kini hanya mereka berhadapan.

(Dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa di usia seperti ini dia masih harus didoktrin tentang manakah yang benar dan salah.)

“Mah, bagaimana misalnya jika aku menjadi seorang gadis?” tanyanya suatu hari, dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa untuk urusan yang ini, pikirannya melaju dengan cepat dan bibirnya mengucapkan perasaan jujurnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dan dia merasa bahwa hidupnya seperti telah berakhir di ujung _guillotine_.

Ibunya tersenyum, “Takdir tidak bisa diubah, Shintarou-kun, lagipula, yang akan meneruskan nama Midorima adalah kamu, dan yang akan diserahi perusahaan nantinya juga kamu, Shintarou-kun.”

 _Tapi aku nggak mau mewarisi perusahaan,_ berontaknya, _aku mau jadi dokter._

“Mah, aku ingin jadi dokter, serahkan saja perusahaannya pada Mayu.”

“Shintarou-kun, ada saatnya kepentingan keluarga harus kamu utamakan daripada keinginan pribadi.”

 _Tapi aku sudah mengesampingkan semuanya,_ jeritnya, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah,

“Ya. Maafkan aku.”

* * *

 

 _“Dan kadang, saat aku mengimajinasikan_ dia _bersanding dengan seorang gadis, mendadak aku merasa kesal.”_

* * *

 

Lain kali, di kesempatan yang sama, di tempat yang sama dan latar yang sama persis—Midorima akan mengangkat pertanyaan itu lagi, hei, apakah cukup mendengar sesuatu yang bisa menjadi ingatan akan dirimu hanya sekali?

“Lalu, kamu kubur kucing itu di mana?” ia bertanya, dan tangan kanannya membetulkan kacamatanya, menutupi kegugupannya, dan dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya ingin tahu saja, dia bukannya ingin mendengar itu akan mengingatkan Akashi padanya lagi (dan penyesalannya juga), dan dia merasa sangat bersalah pada si kucing yang ia abaikan nasibnya.

(Semata buat Akashi.)

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, dan dia tersenyum, meski dia tahu senyum itu bukan senyum manis atau apa, “Mengapa kau mengangkat topik itu lagi, _Shin_?”

Secara implisit, Akashi memerintahkannya untuk diam.

Dan yang di kepalanya, hanya bergaung Akashi yang memanggil namanya dengan pendek.

_Shin. Shin. Shin. Shin._

* * *

 

_“Tapi keberuntunganku selalu jelek kalau menyangkut apa pun tentang dia.”_

* * *

 

Gerimis menyambut mereka yang mulai melangkah keluar gerbang, membasahi jas putih mereka dengan transparan air, dan mereka abai, memilih berjalan terus—dan kepalang tanggung, toh mereka hanya perlu naik kereta satu kali saja menuju rumah. Akashi menatapnya, mencoba memanggilnya dengan langgam samar, “Shintarou.”

Tentu saja, Midorima telah lama terlatih untuk merespon Yang Mulia dengan cepat—gen para masokis sejati—dan matanya merunduk, mencoba mengamati lelaki merah yang menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan, dan dia selalu tahu kapan dia harus serius menghadapinya, namun, sejak kapan dia bersantai dalam berinteraksi dengan sang raja, “Apa.”

Akashi berdeham dan berucap, “Aku lagi suka sama seseorang, nih.”

“Siapa?” Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang terasa keras sekali, dan pikirannya dipenuhi seketika oleh siapa dia siapa dia apakah itu aku apakah itu aku _apakahituaku_ —

Sang raja tertawa kecil, dan jantungnya makin berdentum, “ … Sebenernya, aku agak malu bilang.”

“Gak akan aku bocorin nanodayo,” tukasnya cepat, seolah meminta Akashi untuk cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seolah hal itu adalah hal terpenting sepanjang masa dan seolah Akashi telah berbicara bertele-tele sebanyak tiga puluh menit tanpa putus, dan dia melihat sekelilingnya agar tampak tak peduli, agar dentuman ini cepat selesai—

“—Yachi Hitoka, anak IPS 1.” Akashi tertawa kecil, mungkin menutupi kegugupannya, “Belum di _notice_ , sih, tapi kalau aku nggak menyerah, bukan nggak mungkin, ‘kan, ya, Shintarou?”

“…“ Kata-katanya macet, dan mendadak ia berdoa agar hujan turun dengan deras. Atau dia ingin dikembalikan ke beberapa detik lalu. Atau kubur dirinya yang terjatuh dalam lubang yang ia buat sendiri. Atau buat keberadaannya noneksisten.

“Mau bantuin aku mendekati dia?”

Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada perintah sang raja yang tidak ia patuhi. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berkata dengan suara berkali-kali lipat lebih pelan, “… Boleh.”

* * *

 

_“Tuh, ‘kan, kurang sial apa aku, coba? Udah suka sama cowok, cowoknya ternyata naksir cewek … sakitnya tuh di sini.”_

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou masuk ke kelas dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil, dan dia tampak riang sekali. Midorima memalingkan wajah, dia melihat prosesi tadi dan dia juga menghancurkan hatinya sendiri, tidak perlu ditambah dengan orang itu dan tidak perlu dia melihat wajah riang Akashi yang notabenenya sangat langka—sekelas pun maklum juga karena mereka paham apa yang membuat cowok nyaris psiko itu berwajah riang gembira ala anak TK diberi es krim.

Namun dasar tidak bisa baca suasana, Akashi menghampiri Midorima dengan segudang senyuman imajiner yang bisa diberikannya dengan setulus hati seorang Akashi, “Dia nerima aku,” ujarnya, seperti mendapat air putih setelah puasa minum selama seminggu.

“Seriusan?” Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi.

“Iya.”

“…Selamat, nanodayo.”

(Ada yang pecah dari dalam dirinya.)

* * *

 

 _“Ceweknya unyu lagi. Baik pula._ Da aku mah apa atuh. _”_

* * *

 

Jika Midorima diizinkan untuk mendramatisir dirinya sejenak, maka ia akan berlari ke luar dan bermandi hujan, dan menangis sepuas-puasnya (dan meski tingkahnya seperti heroine FTV, toh tetap dia lakukan).

(Dari dulu, kamu memperbudak aku, Akashi. Dari _shogi,_ catur, pelajaran, olahraga—aku kalah semua. Dan tiap taruhan, aku lagi yang kalah. Dan di saat hatiku kamu rebut dengan paksa, aku rela-rela saja.

Kamu perbudak aku boleh, Akashi, tapi nggak gini juga kali.

Aku ingin selalu jadi yang pertama kauingat, seperti saat kamu yang teringat padaku seketika saat teringat pada anak kucing yang kukasih sama kamu, tapi aku nggak tahu gimana mau bilangnya, soalnya bibirku pasti bilang hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang sebenernya aku inginkan,

Dan aku harap, kamu jangan pernah lupa sama anak kucing itu, meski penyesalanmu akan tetap ada, tapi ada bayanganku yang memberimu kucing itu di sana.)

* * *

 

 _“Sembilan puluh sembilan persenku akan lengkap bila ada_ dia _denganku_ , _tapi pada akhirnya, aku pasti hanya akan jadi tim hore yang tepuk tangan di pesta perkawinannya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> saya nyesel nulis ini orz


End file.
